bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Wyatt
| appearance.last = The Steal in the Wheels | appearance.episode = | appearance.list = show }} Dr. Gordon Wyatt M.D. (portrayed by Stephen Fry) is a psychiatrist trained in forensic psychology. He is currently a culinary chef at a restaurant called La Coupole. Wyatt: Chef Gordon Gordon Wyatt has more of a ring to it than Dr. Gordon Gordon Wyatt. History Season 2 Gordon Wyatt was assigned to evaluate Agent Seeley Booth in the episode "The Girl in the Gator" after Booth shoots at an ice cream truck due to his subconscious issues over his self-perceived role in the recent death of serial killer Howard Epps. At first, Booth regards his therapy with skepticism but eventually comes to befriend Dr. Wyatt after Wyatt helped him recognize that Epps's death was an accident and affectionately call him "Gordon Gordon", based on Dr. Wyatt's way of introducing himself as "Gordon, Gordon Wyatt". It turned out that Dr. Wyatt's name was actually Gordon Gordon Wyatt. Bones also takes to calling him "Gordon Gordon." According to Booth, Dr. Wyatt is "really English." Dr. Wyatt also became involved in the lives of the Squints in episode The Priest in the Churchyard, when Booth asked Brennan to come to therapy with him to work out some partnership problems in the aftermath of Sully's departure. Brennan, who has repeatedly shown an aversion to Psychology, seems to have taken a liking to Dr. Wyatt because what he says makes so much sense to her that she even takes Angela to see him when Angela is unsure of how to respond to Hodgins' request for her to move in with him. Season 4 Dr. Wyatt returned in the episode "Mayhem on a Cross" after a time working with Interpol. He points out that Dr. Sweets observations of Booth and Brennan's relationship are off and in turn, points out to Booth and Brennan that Sweets' might be more complex than his chipper demeanor portrays. Dr Wyatt announced his retirement as a forensic psychiatrist and has enrolled in cooking school. He also reveals his past as "Noddy Comet", a glam rock guitarist, who "wore spandex, pancake makeup, and played a guitar shaped like a spaceship". Booth always wondered what happened to him, and Gordon responded with "just changed jobs." Despite the fact that he was accepted into the Institute of Culinary Arts, he still misses those days when he was Noddy Comet as he was lip-synching and playing air guitar when Booth and Brennan left to invite Sweets over to his apartment for dinner. Season 5 He also briefly returned in Season 5 when Booth was having trouble with his marksmanship after his recent brain tumor, during which he learned that Booth was in love with Brennan. Booth convinced him to help with the case and his tumor in the meantime. Gordon started to get touchy when someone says "cook" rather that "chef" and he even snapped at George Alano when he mentioned that Gordon looks more like a "Fry Cook" to him than a cop in the Interrogation Room. George Alano: You don't mind me saying, but neither one of you guys looks like a cop. You look like a substitute teacher and a fry cook. Wyatt: A "fry cook?" Sweets: We're not cops; we're professional interrogators. Wyatt: Nobody's a "fry cook!" Sweets: The cops are in there. Wyatt: Yes, in case you annoy us and we want an arrest made! Anymore cracks about "fry cooks," and I'll have them come in here to rough you up!! Unlike Sweets, who speculated that the brain tumor was the reason for Booth's feelings, Dr. Wyatt did not discourage Booth from feeling this way. Gordon suggested that Booth has built up an 'idea' of him and Brennan as a family. He also suggested that she accompany him to his marksmanship test as she would enable him to pass by reminding him that he has her to protect. Wyatt: Be brave, my children. Make a foray. Cast off your shackles, et cetera, et cetera. Abide by my exhortations to joie de vivre, that you may be born aloft on the trembling wings of giggling angels. Season 12 In The Steal in the Wheels, Booth calls in Dr. Wyatt to look over Lance Sweets' notes on his sessions with Zack Addy in hopes that he can find something that will exonerate Zack for the murder of Ray Porter. While helping Booth, Dr. Wyatt, who has not practiced psychology in some time and is now a chef and restaurant owner, also helps James Aubrey with his ongoing murder investigation and offers Booth and Brennan relationship advice. Throughout the episode, Booth asks if he will retire from being a chef and go back to becoming a psychiatrist, but whether or not he decides to do so is never stated, despite Dr. Wyatt showing excitement at practicing psychology again. While Dr. Wyatt can't find anything useful in Sweets' notes, he instead suggests to Hodgins that they search for the body of the Apprentice, Porter's true killer. With Dr. Wyatt's help, Hodgins is able to locate the Apprentice's body and Dr. Wyatt is with Booth and Brennan when they receive word that the body has been found with blood on the Apprentice's cuff, presumably belonging to Porter and the evidence they need to exonerate Zack. Trivia * The restaurant's name where Gordon Wyatt works at is La Coupole. Despite the name's similarity to the words "The Couple," it is actually French for "The Dome." * Sweets commented on a book Gordon Wyatt wrote on the role of sexual sadism in female serial killers. The title can be seen in Sweets' hand as he holds the book in Mayhem on a Cross; The Queen of Ghosts: Stories of the Female Serial Killers. * By Season 12, Gordon Wyatt won his first Michelin Star and a James Beard Award. Category:Characters Wyatt, Gordon Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 12 characters Category:British Characters Category:Foreign Characters